videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nurse Hikari
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Chaos) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Revolution Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Puzzle |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Nurse Hikari is a puzzle game and spin-off to the Super Hikari games developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Revolution, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is a hack of the NES game Dr. Mario. The game focuses on the player character Hikari, who assumes the role of a nurse and is tasked with eradicating deadly viruses. In this falling block puzzle game, the player's objective is to destroy the viruses populating the on-screen playing field by using colored capsules that are dropped into the field. The player manipulates the capsules as they fall so that they are aligned with viruses of matching colors, which removes them from play. The player progresses through the game by eliminating all the viruses on the screen in each level. Gameplay Nurse Hikari is a falling block tile-matching video game, in which Hikari assumes the role of a nurse, dropping two-colored medical capsules into a medicine bottle representing the playing field. This area is populated by viruses of three colors: red, yellow, and blue. In a manner and style considered similar to Tetris, the player manipulates each capsule as it falls, moving it left or right and rotating it such that it is positioned alongside the viruses and any existing capsules. When four or more capsule halves or viruses of matching color are aligned in vertical or horizontal configurations, they are removed from play. The main objective is to complete levels, which is accomplished by eliminating all viruses from the playing field. A game over occurs if capsules fill up the playing field in a way that obstructs the bottle's narrow neck. Players can select the degree of starting difficulty any time a new game is started. The initial level chosen is a value between zero and twenty that determines the number of viruses to clear, and the three game speed options change how fast the capsules fall in the bottle. The player's score is based solely on the elimination of viruses, not on the time taken to complete the level or the number of capsules used. If players complete the highest difficulty level, they can continue playing to accumulate a higher score, but the number of viruses to clear remains the same. Additional points are awarded when multiple viruses are eliminated at once, but no additional points are awarded for initiating chain reactions, in which the elimination of one set of objects triggers the elimination of another set. The game speed is also a factor in how the game calculates scoring; higher speed levels yield more points. 'Multiplayer' Nurse Hikari offers a multiplayer gaming mode in which two players compete against each other in separate playing fields. In this mode, the player's goal is to clear their own playing field of viruses before the other player does. Eliminating multiple viruses or initiating chain reactions can cause additional capsules to fall onto the opponent's playing field. A player wins a single game upon eliminating all the viruses or if the other playing field fills up. The first player to win three games wins overall. Box Art Nurse Hikari Box Art 1.png|Bandai Revolution version Nurse Hikari Box Art 2.png|Bandai Chaos version Nurse Hikari Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Nurse Hikari Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Video Games